Neo Navis
by Xerosonic
Summary: Two Teachers, formerly soldiers, lived a peaceful life on earth after many years of fighting. Now theare warped into a crazy adventure through space as soldiers again to explore the many different worlds that exist out there. May the madness, Begin!
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Ok so this is the first chapter of course and the two OC's are having a special get together at the school to present on the chemistry of different combustible elements. But things don't go so well and now there lives have turned to a completely different direction all together. (WARNING: this story is random to the max so if something doesn't make sense…it's not supposed to) Ok I'm joking there is a set story to this but how everything happens is random for the sake of it being funny. Enjoy

* * *

**

**Third Person View  
**

Xeonico was visiting his friends Phoenix's school for a presentation on combustible material and what causes the reaction. He was a Chemistry teacher and the school was located in the higher quarter of the district caller Bloomfield. Phoenix had just finished the Gym classhe was teaching and was about to meet Xeonico in the auditorium of the school. After the bell had rung, everyone walked into the auditorium and sat down. Phoenix walks up to Xeonico back stage while he was getting his components ready to use. He turns to Phoenix with a grin on his face.

_**"**_Hey man, what's up?" Xeonico said waving his hand.

"Nothing much…so why are you doing this again?"

"One: why not? Two: Class project at the school. And Three because I can and it's free." Xeonico replied with a smirk.

"…Good enough for me, might as well take a seat" Phoenix goes to walk out the back stage but Xeonico stopped him in his tracks and removed a tag from his back pocket and hands it to Phoenix. Phoenix looks at the tag an it says 'stage assistant' on the front.

"Screw that, take this you're my assistant." Xeonico hands him the tag.

"SERIOUS! …does this mean I can blow stuff up now…and not get into trouble?" Phoenix asked. Xeonico nods his head in agreement at Phoenix's question and smiles widely.

"Yes, finally I can do what I like to do most, blow stuff up!" They both begin to walk together on stage and Xeonico begins to introduce himself. Suddenly a large explosion is heard in the background. Xeonico immediately looks towards Phoenix while cocking his left eyebrow up. "HEY, it wasn't me…this time." Xeonico scratched his head in confusion with his left hand, turns to the audience and shrugs. Then the ceiling began to crumble and in a split second had been lifted into the air by a black vortex. The vortex had started to rip the building apart. Everyone that was still inside ran out of the school. A fragment of the vortex appeared in directly in front of Xeonico and Phoenix.

"…Now what do we do?" Xeonico asked.

_**"**_We run."

_**"**_Good idea." Xeonico replied back. Phoenix grabbed onto Xeonico's arm and tugged him to run. They tried to run away from the vortex. But then the table that had the experiment on it flew and smacked Phoenix making him loose his footing.

"Oh crud, that hurt like hell...woops." Phoenix said realizing that he let go of Xeonico.

"NIX U FOOL!" Xeonico cried out before flying into the air and into the vortex's along with Phoenix. Shortly after, the school had been completely destroyed, Phoenix got thrown out of the vortex at top speed but slowed his decent. He landed on the floor with a great thud.

"Ow that hurt." He said rubbing the back of his head. He notices that he looks different from when he was sucked in. He had amor that covered all his body that had a light but not to light purple to it. He had a collar that was popped up around his neck. There were lines that were going striaght down then side of his chest and there were oval shaped armor pieces on his hips. He also had a helmet on that had a horn like structure on it. He had a mouth mask on him and the color was silver. When he got up he felt like he had unlimited power coursing through his body. "Woah this power feels...epic...what is this feeling i feel...like some type of power somewhere...woah i can fly! Cool! It's like back then when we were fighting that war a long time ago. YES MY POWER IS BACK!" He looked around the area but Xeonico was nowhere to be seen. The vortex was gone so he flew into the air some more. "Damn man! What happened to Xeon?And what the duce is all this about anyway!" Seconds later, Xeonico came flying from behind with a new look as well. He had armor on that was red and blue. The armor pieces that were the color red. They covered the top of his chest, his lower area, both of his legs and his arms. His Helmet had somewhat the same feature as Nix's but the horn like structures were smaller and his were red. He also had a mouth mask, color was white. He lunged towards Phoenix with great force. "XEON, man am I gla-" Xeonico did not give him the chance to finish as he punched Phoenix in the face, then teleported behind Phoenix and grabbed him.

"YOU FOOL, WHY DID YOU RUN SO SLOW WE COULD HAVE DIED OR SOMETHING! YA DIRTBAG!" Xeonico exclaimed with anger. Xeonico was steaming from his ears so he kept smacking him in the head with his back hand repeatedly while he was speaking. Phoenix grabs Xeonico's hand quickly.

"Hey cut it out! And does it look like I care, no…well maybe a little. But not really. Anyway how do you feel?"

"Like my old self again after the war we fought in." Xeonico had let go with Phoenix and they floated in mid air.

"Wait what? How can you fly too!"

"We are the same as back then during the war with the UNIA."

"That makes absolutely no sense…oh well. Now...what will we do...HEY, want to go to Pluto?" Phoenix asked with Xeonico flinching abruptly from his question and flailing arms.

"Wait, WHAT! More specifically HOW?"

"Do you not see us flying up here." Phoenix said pointing to them both.

_**"**_Point taken, but how will we be able to-"

_**"**_Enough with the questions already! Your making my head spin from all this. Now shut up and let's go-" Phoenix swung his left arm outward and then a large energy blast appeared from the palm of his hand and was shot far away. A large explosion was heard from the distance.

_**"**_Try not to blow us up in the process will ya. You don't sem to be in full control of you powers yet, but it seems that we got some new ones to." Xeonico pointed out.

"At least I can blow something up and that...felt...EPIC!And i think that was the Empire state thats definetly gonna come up of my pay check...wait i dont even work anymore now that the school is gone." Phoenix said with a sweat drop.

"Well then ur screwed for later, aw well." Xeonico remarked as he waved his hand in a gesture that told Phoenix to follow. They both flew through the air and while they were breaking through the atmosphere they yelled-

"Alright let's do this, LEROY JENKINS!" They went through space flying at an impossible speed towards Pluto.

"Ok then, why are we going to Pluto, you still didn't answer my question."

_**"**_Two reasons. One when we became the way we are I felt a strange presence over there. It felt like an enormous energy source was coming from over there. Kinda like spider man's spider senses. But mine is more like an Epic Sense...but when i saw that i blew up the empire state building I had the sense again. This time it felt like a Fail Sense...but anyways. Two Pluto isn't a planet, so I want to destroy it."

"Well that does sound like you, but why destroy it?"

"I feel like it, plus because I can and its free."

"This truly is a random adventure and you stole that line from me." Xeonico said to him with a fist pumping action.

"No i recall me saying it first." Phoenix replied back and placed his hands close to his face mask and made a smirking gesture with his fingers since his helmet covered his mouth.

_**"**_Whatever." Both of them had finally reached Pluto and landed on its cold and icy ground. They saw nothing there except empty space and the land under them. "Ok we are here, now what?"

"...hmm, I dunno... wait my epic or fail senses are gyrating...oh snap, look behind you!" Xeonico turns around seeing a large humanoid robot covered in a large cape. He fires a single shot at Xeonico which he back-flipped to dodge and hovered in the air for a few seconds before landing next to Phoenix.

"SIGMA! Wow we actually get to meet him in real life...wow he is a dirt bag in person." Xeonico remarked in dissapointment.

_**"**_Why am I not surprised, I guess it was an epic sense...or not? I'm clueless."

_**"**_I did not see this coming."

"And just to let you know i am an Epic sense most certainly not a fail and I thought Zero and Forte were going to show up. No matter I'll kill you both first to blow off some steam." Sigma declared as he redied his laser scythe and prepares to attack. Sigma lunges at both of them and tries to decapitate them. They easily dodge it and back roll.

"Woah that was close. Are you ready for this Nix?" Xeonico asked.

**__****"**IM MORE THAN READY IM PUMPED UP AND READY TO KICK HIS-" Xeonico smashed Phoenix over the head with a rock before he could finish speaking.

"Dont finish the rest. Lets just whoop him already."

_**"**_Man. Sometimes you take all the fun out of everything you know that."

_**"**_Heh, its who i am, bieng serious when i need to be" Xeonico grinned and stood up straight. Phoenx did the same and pounded his fist into his open hand revealing that he is ready to fight.

_**"**_Get all your laughs in now cause it will be your last!" Sigma exclaims. Nix charges at him and two dark purple energy blades come out of his hands lik rapiers.

"Die!" He slashes furiously at Sigma. But Sigma is able to parry all the attacks. Nix just keeps on attacking him. He tries everything to keep him occupied with all his barrages of attacks. Meanwhile in the backround Xeonico is charging his arm cannon that materialized not to long ago. He uses his scope that comes up on the heads-up-display of his helmet to try to lock onto Sigma. There were three beeps signifying that Sigma was locked on.

"Lock on acquired, nice. Draw him towards me Nix!" Xeonico barked.

"Affirmative!" Phoenix spoke into his communicator that was interfaced into his suit so Sigma didn't hear. Phoenix draws closer and closer to Xeon while dragging the fight with him. He teleports and kicks Sigma right in front of Xeon in the air.

"IMMA FIRIN MA LAZAR!" Xeonico exclaimed as he shoots his charged shot out with a thunderous blast.

"Oh SHI-" Sigma is caught in it before he could finish and then incinerates with the lazer blast as Sigma screams "AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Before dying.

_**"**_Nice team work, but was that necessary?" Xeonico asked

_**"**_Well he did say that he was going to kill us so...besides we are trained for this type of stuff. What was unnecessary was that girlish scream he did before he died."

_"_Yeah that was awkward, but now I have an idea what to do with the planet." Xeonico said shuffling through his containment device's holographic display that was attached to his wrist. It glowed an sky-bluish, see through color as multiple images appear in front of him.

_**"**_It ain't a planet, just a big ass piece of rock and ice." Phoenix laughed.

"Ignoring that comment…Anyway you know about my habit of making super destructive weapons and my insane thoughts of giant explosions right?"

_**"**_Yeah what about it?" Phoenix asks with anticipation. Xeonico takes out a spike from his storage device and drops it onto the ground. Then a drill appeared from its tail end and started going into the planet.

_**"**_Now is a good time to run."

_**"**_Why?" Phoenix asked now worried. He knows that when it comes with Xeonico and demolition there is bound to be something serious overrated for no real reason.

_**"**_DON'T ASK QUESTIONS FOOL! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Xeonico screams as he grabs onto Phoenix's collar and they fly away a good distance from Pluto. They stopped and started to stare at the Pluto when they truned around.

_**"**_At this point of the drill it looks like…wait, YES A GIANT EXPLOSION GOING TO BLOW IT UP! MAD BEAST!" Phoenix screamed in excitement.

_**"**_Incorrect."

"You killed my moment." Phoenix moaned.

_**"**_Well thats what dirtbags do...wait I just called myself a dirtbag...Failure on my part."

_**"**_Wait, then what's about to happen that you dragged us both out here for? Phoenix asked scratching the area where the bridge of his nose should be.

_**"**_Implosion. 3…2…1…" Xeonico counted down. The spike went active and Pluto was sucked inward by a black hole. Phoenix just stares at amazement from the actions that took place.

_**"**_Damn that was awesome, you really outdone yourself this time Xeon."

_**"**_Well what can I say, I try. Now let's go back to earth, I have no idea if this black hole is going to close or not."

_**"**_Yeah…that's bad…time to go now." Phoenix said as the begin their exit. Both of them flew away back to earth and they start to float around the atmosphere of the planet. "You know with all this power there isn't much to do since the war ended and we forced ourselves to decomission our abilities on your orders."

_**"**_I guess you right, hey wait, want to cause a riot since we are here?" Xeonico's question threw Phoenix off balance, he never thought that he would ask something like that. "You know like those action movies we see everyday. I want to see a riot."

"And how are we going to do that?" Phoenix shrugged. "It's not like we are movie directors, we were commanders in an army of nearly 60 billion people."

"We don't need to "fake it", let's make it real."

"Thats what I like about you, the way you think, it's daring. Now what should we do to start off?" Phoenix pondered with his head relaxed on his hand.

_**"**_You go kill the mayor of the town and cause a ruckus at the police station, which should be easy for you seeing as you're the brawler type. I will make a speech in the center of town to get all the civilians roused up and itching for a fight. This planet is on neutral, lawless ground anyway so it doens't really matter if we make a ruckess." Xeonico explained as they straigtened themselves out and began descnding.

"Ok cool, lets do this." Phoenix flies back to earth at great speed, while Xeonico flies down to the city center.

* * *

_**Nix's POV**_

Alright I'm here and ready for madness. I arrived in front of the mayor's house and walked right in. I know I was only supposed to kill the mayor but I want to have a little more fun. So I changed back to my normal form and went to the front desk where a beautiful young woman and man stood. Since I'm so good looking I immediately attracted her attention.

_**"**_Oh la la, and what can I do for you handsome." The woman asked. I looked towards the male next to her.

_**"**_Oh nothing, just his funeral." I transformed into my Cross form and used a dark arm blade and cut him in half. All the guards around me then pulled out their guns and began to shoot me. Martix time i say. I just started to dodge all of them. I used my Epic Ninja dodging tech to do it. I jumped on top of the desk where the lady was standing behind and noticed that all the bullets had hit me. _**"**_Well...that was a fail attempt of looking cool." I brushed them off and took out my blades. _**"**_Who wants it first?" Then they all take out there swords from God knows where. "...Really now? That makes no sense at all!" I jump into the air and split into 5 different clones. OH NOES yells one of the guards. "Prepare to Die!" It was all over in a flash and all their bodies were either cut in half or decapitated...mostly decapitated. I grabbed the women and jumped through the ceiling knowing she was scared shitless, not like I care however. I left her on the roof since she can't even fight, then I broke thru the ceiling into the mayor's office, he was standing right in front.

_**"**_You! Do you think you'll get away with this!" The mayor said to me. He looked like your stereotypical fat looking mayor which made me sniker a bit.

_**"**_Uh, yeah. What are you stupid, wow people elect a stupid mayor only means one thing...STUPID PEOPLE! NOW DIE! HELLS ROLLING!" I unleashed one of my more powerful attacks on him and turned him into ground meet. Multiple guards ran in after me. "Not to say I don't want to play more but I have to be somewhere, Chao." I flew away towards Xeon's location, and I hope he's almost down.

* * *

_**Xeon's POV**_

I flew into the center of town where the most people were, caused a large explosion with a grenade I made in the past to get some attention. I made a long complicated speech saying all the horrible things going on in the city and bullshit like that. It really did manage somehow and everyone seemed to be buying and they started to rebel all over the place. "Well that was easier then I thought…oh well time to go." Before flying off to meet with Phoenix I decided to get some popcorn and such, can't watch on an empty stomach can I.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Xeonico is floatin in mid air waiting for his buddy to arrive. Moments after eating around three bags of popcorn Phoenix showed up covered in blood.

"Well mission accomplished. Now what?

"Now we let the riot start, and i'm not going to ask why you reek of blood." Xeoncio said to him as he hands him a bag of popcorn. Phoenix cheers in glee as he downs the entire bag in minutes. Then the riot starts right there underneath them. The people in the town start to go crazy. Killing each other with weapons, guns and swords. One guys head got cut off and reached both of them.

"Wow that guy got ripped." They both felt a omnimous feeling form behind them and the yturned sharply to see who it is.

"Hey you guys the people that started this riot?" The Creature spoke.

"Yeah and who want to know?" Phoenix asks. In front of both of them is a black with red stripped animal. He was holding a bright red emerald in his hand. And the Air Force was right behind him.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. By orders of the U.S. Air Force I'm placing You two under arrest!"

* * *

**Newcomer: Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Series: Sonic the Hedgehog**

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**(A/N) Well there you ****have it****, one really random adventure. Shadow has appeared and Xeonico and Phoenix are in big trouble. What will happen to them...next chapter will tell. Rate review comment, whatever floats your boat.**

**Update: changing the format of teh story, no biggy**_  
_


	2. Here comes the BOOM!

**A/N And thus the madness continues. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_**Xeonico's POV**_

_Wow, we just started all this and yet Shadow himself is involved…and the air force…we really let things roll a lot huh?_ I thought. If only Phoenix kept his mouth closed for once this could have blown over easily. This is why _I_ am the one that does all the talking. I then made a hand gesture to get Shadow's attention. "Nice to know that you're doing your job, but could you not get in our way today? I would like to have some laughs with the scenes happening down below."

**_"_**Uh, Xeon? Not to be a pessimist but they all seem to be ready to fire…" Phoenix whispered to me and pointed to all the battle ships. I looked behind Shadow and saw that every fighter jet were charging there laser barrage cannons…and I counted around 70 jets each with 10 barrage cannons. _THAT'S 700 SHOTS OF PAIN!_

* * *

_**Phoenix's POV**_

_You know, why do we always get into these things? We are just having fun…as wrong as it may seem to other people_. I thought as I turned to Xeon and floated to his right. Now what Xeon?"

_**"**_Why do you always ask me?"

_**"**_Hey, you got us out of much worse situations then this." I praised.

"Point taken…could you materialize an orb of darkness? You know, like the one that appears before you use "Hell Rolling"?" Xeon asked me. I couldn't tell what Xeon was planning from asking me for this. I could have just blown them away, but I don't want to make myself seem SO destructive. _I want for people to see a small soft side at least…WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! SCREW THAT! IF XEON ASKS FOR IT I MIGHT AS WELL DO IT! _I thought. "OKAY HERE IT GOES!" I charged an immense amount of dark energy into the palm of my hand. It was only about 1% of my strength however; I didn't want to blow this planet up too. Xeon does the same in his right hand and strong plasma energy surges from his orb so much that it leaked out like lightning. "Alright, now what?"

"I do THIS!" Xeon creates a Z-saber in his hand, it glowed a strong bright green color. It was a blade that could easily cut through anything. He then raised it up and smashed the hilt of the energy sword into my palm that had all my dark energy in it. The sword became 20 times bigger and turned a hazy purple color that pierced through the sky.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"What in Gods name is that! All units FIRE NOW!" Shadow barked.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU DIE!" Xeon cried as he brings down the blade of dark energy over his head with great force and wipes out the entire air force with one swing. Fighter Jet after Fighter Jet got cut in half and exploded with a giant force. The smoke clears and Shadow emerges unharmed and very pissed off considering the veins appearing on his head. I turned towards Xeon once more and it felt like my jaw dropped off in amazement.

**"**Dude, that was intense…how did you do that!" I asked with wonder.

"I improvised, that was nothing I hadn't done before."

_That was him IMPROVING! Man he just thought that up in the spur of the moment. I don't want to know a long term thought process from this guy. Wait, I already did when he destroyed Pluto…mad dumb. _Shadow started to come closer and his emerald was starting to glow and his fur radiated a dark reddish aura.

"I guess I can't fool around with you like this. I'm going to need to go all out now. I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF CHAOS! CHAOS CONTROL!" He teleports behind Xeon and sweep kicks him in the face and sent him flying to the ground. I jumped back and watched as Xeon hurls fast to the ground out of site. I was enraged and created a dark saber in my right hand.

"XEON! You turd monkey! Prepare for battle!" I lunged at him with my sword drawn.

"Oh snap!" Shaodw panicked as I swung my sword with all my might. Shadow jumped back and dodged the swing. The attack went through the building behind him and collapsed within 5 seconds. My expression turned to a state of shock.

"Whoa, that would have hurt…or worse much worse." Shadow took out a chaos blade and sliced at me rapidly while i wasn't paying attention. I regained concentration and dodged all of them, then I Sparta kicked him in the stomach. After that I followed up by slicing vertically then horizontally through him. He fell all the way down to the ground with a loud thud and a giant explosion. I'm pretty sure he is done now after taking a blow like that. I flew down to look for Xeon and I noticed a crater from which the city used to be. "Oh dang…was that Xeon's doing when he used that sword! Or was that me!" Shadow teleported up to me from behind but he suddenly stopped and noticed that the city was destroyed with a jaw dropping expression.

"Aw crud, this mission was an utter failure. So much for the city, *sigh* might as well head back to headquarters and give my report..." Shadow monologed. I took the chance of him being distracted and smashed him behind his head. He got knocked out and I grabbed on to him in mid-air. I decided to go and take a seat on the floor since the city doesn't exist anymore…man so much for that riot.

"This day just got so booty…" I sadly remarked. Next thing I knew I was put into a headlock from behind and I couldn't shake him off. This means that it was Xeon; he is the only person that could actually pin me down like that.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I WAS IN THAT EXPLOSION YOU FOOL! Thank God I woke up when I saw Shadow fall and was about to explode. You should be more careful next time!" Xeonico exploded in rage against me again. He does this a lot to me because i never considered the safty of everyone else.

"So that was me who made that crater, Mad Beast! And aren't you supposed to be the laid-back person. Also, why do you always get so physical with me?"

"Because I know you can handle it since we always spar with each other anyway. And yes that was you who blew up the city." Xeonico clarified. I have to say he has a point since we do train with each other regardless. Apparently, Xeon did not notice that he was stepping on top of Shadow's head, and now he's awake.

"Gugh ogh mugy fush (get off my face)." Shadow said beneath Xeon.

"…Sorry about that…not really though you're a dirt bag." I just noticed that Xeon was back in his human form.

"Why are you back to normal?" I asked

"Well I figured that I should only use my Cross-form when I really need to. After all I did blow up the Fighter Jets like it was nothing, you probably feel the same way right?"

"This is true…now what do we do about you shadow?" I transformed back into my normal self and walked over to Shadow. I lifted Shadow up to my face and stared at him intensely ready to impale him with my bare hands.

"What, are you going to kill me, i can easily destroy you." Shadow bluffed.

"I can accommodate that." I created a dark saber in my hands. Xeon was right, being in our Cross-forms is unnecessary. Being the way I am right now is all I need. But then Xeon smacked me in the back of my head and I lost a focus causing the dark saber to explode, sending all three of us into space. Luckily, Xeon and I transformed back onto our Cross-forms, we need to be in this state if we are floating in space.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Xeonico chuckled.

**"**I CAN'T LOSE FOCUS WHEN I USE MY DARK POWERS YOU FOOL, although the only time I ever lose focus is when you hit me…or I see a hot chick somewhere. Oh yeah, the chicks dig me. I mean come on, I flex, Look at these muscles." I began to flex wildly and showed off my epic biceps.

"That does sound like you. But as soon as they find out your really destructive, Bye-Bye."

"You know you really do kill my mood when I'm happy you know that?" I said

**"**Not to be the mood killer here again but we are drifting towards a black hole you know." Shadow said to us. Both Xeon and I looked behind us and we saw a giant black hole that had already swallowed half the solar system. It was the same one that Xeon used earlier with Pluto.

"HOLY CRAP, that's the same one that Xeon used to get rid of Pluto! How did it get so big in such a small amount of time? Wow, we screwed up big time…well you screwed up big time. Nice going there Xeon"

"Well it's been nice knowing you guys. Even though you kicked my butt in the process. It has been fun." Shadow said ready to get sucked into the vortex.

"Who said anything about us dying, if anything you're the one that would die. Either way Nix and I would still be fine no matter what happens." I patted Xeon's back.

"Oh c'mon isn't there some way for you guys to be beaten?" Shadow whined.

"We could tell you, but then other people would try and use that method against us, sooooo NO!" I mocked.

"That is if we have any weakness of the sort…why are we talking about this when there is a black hole right there?" Xeon questioned.

"Well you don't seem to be all that worried so I figured why I should I." It's true, if Xeon is not worried then neither should I. When he is laid-back he has things under control, when he isn't … well I don't want to think about that.

"Alright then I think I had my lol's now." Xeon takes out a switch from his back pocket and when he flicked it the black hole disappears as if it was never there.

"Like I said, nothing to worry about with Xeon here…wait before you said you couldn't tell that it may close or not."

"What? Can't a guy increase the intensity of the situation a bit?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I guess you right, there are the lol's that come in the process." I shot back. Shadow floats towards Xeon being all nervous; I would to if I met someone with a crazy amount of power.

"Um, how should I say this…can I go with you guys?" He asks nervously.

"…Ok I don't see why not."

**"**Wait a sec!" I exclaimed. "I thought you were going to arrest us!"

**"**I was, but seeing as you killed all my soldiers AND blew up my city…I got nothing to do…besides I feel if that the moment I leave you two would kill me." Shadow replied as Xeon chuckles under his mask.

**"**I wouldn't…Nix will." He joked.

**"**Hey, I resent that… but it's true though. I'd kill you if you tried to get away. Probably shoot a whole through you or maybe slice you into little tiny pieces hmm. Which sounds better to you Xeon?" I pushed onward

**"**The slicing into little tiny pieces sound pretty good to me." Xeon forced the joke furthered and shadow forced a gulp down his throat whiel backing away. The two of us laughed hytericlly by his reaction.

"So don't try anything ok? Ok…oh well lets get going-"

* * *

**Third Person View**

The three were about to fly back to earth when suddenly a Space ship came crashing through them. They were unconscious and the ship stopped. Three individuals came out and took them inside and the ship took off again. They all wake up three hours later back in there normal forms, finding themselves in their own individual prison cells. Xeon wakes up first and goes to where Phoenix's cell is and knocks on the wall. "Nix…yo Nix you're awake?" Xeonico asked quietly.

**"**Yeah I'm fine now…what happened? I feel like I was hit by a-"

**"**Hit by a space ship coming out of warp speed? Yeah, that is what happened." Shadow continued as Phoenix realizes that he was leaning on his back.

**"**Why am I sharing a cell with this guy…must...resist…urge to…punch!" Phoenix grunted while swirling around to knock Shadow off his back.

**"**Get a hold of yourself; we're cuffed right now so who ever these guys are they mean business. Now give me a sec while I figure these cuffs out." Xeonico shot out, then fiddles with the hand cuffs that covered from his elbow down to his hand. He then transforms into his Cross-form and breaks the cuffs easily. He then smashes the wall with a frontal punch that was dividing the two cells and met up with Shadow and Phoenix.

**"**Well it's about time you get things started." Phoenix grunted as Xeonico sighed in disapointment.

**"**Oh boy, hold on I'll get Shadow off. Just transform and smash the cuffs yourself." Xeonico walks over to Shadow and breaks his cuffs, while Phoenix transforms back into his Cross-form and breaks the cuffs that were on him. Then he gets up, picks Shadow up by the throat, and punches him in the face which sends him flying to the other side of the room.

**"**YES I FEEL BETTER NOW! NO ONE USES ME AS A SITTING PLACE!"

**"**I'll keep note on that." Shadow said weakly getting out of the rubble and he stutters his way to Xeonico and Phoenix. "Ow, that hurt…I just woke up and you started to talk. The I just get punched out of nowhere. Man why does life have to be so cruel to me. First the Ark then Maria then-"

**"**Dude no one cares so shut up and let's get out of here." Phoenix mocked.

**"**Hey it's who I am, SO DEAL! From what I can tell you we were hit by a ship in space and we ended up getting knocked out. Then they came along and placed us in these cells." Phoenix shot back.

**"**Shadow just finished saying that before you punched him. Do you even listen to what people are saying?" Xeonico stated facepalming himself.

**"**Wait…you were talking to me?" Phoenix scratchedthe back of his head in disbelief. Shadow then regains his composure and replies,

**"**His point exactly. Now, what are we going to do?"

**"**We are getting of this ship, what else is there for us to do?" Pnoenix stated. Xeonico pulled out some strange devices and started to punch in some codes. He puts it away and turns to Phoenix and Shadow.

**"**Actually, I want to do some recon before getting out of here. I want to get the guy who got us here in the first place…no one knocks me out without paying the price." Xeonico said while returning to his normal form, his grin plastered on his face.

**"**Well whatever, more fun for me." Phoenix does the same and places his hand on the sword on his side.

**"**I'm starting to enjoy this a bit, just don't hit me so often?" Shadow asked.

**"**I don't take commands from anyone so I can hit you as often as I want ok? OK, NOW LETS GET BUSY!" Phoenix huffed. Xeon stands in front of the cell doors looks at the control panel, he starts to use his hacking skills when Phoenix comes from behind and blow opens the door with his fist. "Heh, piece of cake."

**"**You idiot do you know what I mean by recon?" Xeonico shot at him angrily.

**"**Oh right, my bad…WHO AM I KIDDING, THAT WAS EPIC! Alright let's do this, LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY JEEEENKINS!" Phoenix shouts as he rushes out the room with Xeonico and Shadow trailung form behind.

**"**I thought you were smart too." Shadow said.

**"**He is, he's just lazy with his brain most of his time."

**"**Meh, I don't think I act. I leave all the thinking to Xeon." Phoenix joked. Xeonico gave a large sigh in dissapointment as heruns beside Phoenix.

**"**Still, it would be cool if you can be smart about some things by yourself other then school."

**"**Oh well, lets get going. I hope I didn't already screw up the mission from blowing open that door…and screaming Leeroy Jenkins." The three walked out the cells and started to walk down the hallways. The ships interior was technological. There were machines and mechanisms along the walls. There were also robots doing work around the ship. Luckily they didn't get spotted by them. The floor color was silver and the walls were a dark blue mixed with red pipes along the walls. No matter how long they walked it didn't seem that they were going anywhere.

* * *

**Three hours later.**

**"**How long is this hallway!" Phoenix exclaimed.

**"**Wow I can't believe I didn't notice this earlier." Xeonico stated whiel looking down. Phoenix and Xeonico look below them and noticed that the floor is moving backwards as they moved forward, causing them to stay in the same place for three hours straight.

**"**Wow that is an utter FAIL!" Shadow facepalms himself in anger.

"Alright now I'm pissed." Phoenix creates more dark energy and destroyed the floor. They started to float except Phoenix who falls down to the next floor below with the broken floor under him.

**"**Like I said, he is lazy when it comes to thinking."

**"**Once again, fail." Shadow laughed out loud. They both float back down towards Phoenix who is sitting down on the floor in front of a large door. Xeonico and Shadow stare at it for a few seconds and Phoenix turns towards Xeonico. **"**So, what do you make of this."

**"**You know, can use your head for once…never mind. Anyway this door doesn't seem to have any sort of lock on it and there is no control panel."

**"**Basically…it's a wall?" Shadow stated to the team as they looked at it dead on. However Phoenix broke the silence.

**"**No it's not, look at the sides." The three look at the sides and notice that the edges of the wall aren't physically connected at all.

**"**So with this known there is a passage behind it."

**"**S-s-sorry b-but I can't let you do that" A voice peered from behind them nervously. Phoenix, Xeonico and Shadow turn around to see a yellow robot that looked like he had wings. He stood up straight with a little bit of fear in his legs.

**"**And who are you supposed to be? Stop quivering over there. What's wrong with you?" Xeonico asked with annoyance in his voice.

**"**Obviously he is afraid and weak. Look at him, quivering in fear. He can't even stand up to us with the right mind set." Shadow chuckled.

**"**M-my n-name is Glide. I am hear to-to take you guys out." He stated. Phoenix starts to walk up to him and says

* * *

**Newcomer: Glide**

**Series: Megaman NT Warrior**

* * *

**"**Look buddy we are just trying to-"

"Aaaarrrrrhhhh TAKE THIS!" He leaps at Phoenix and spawns a sheild in his hand. He swund his arm downward into Phoenix's face but it didn't do anything but pis him off as his head shifts to the left. "W-WHAT NO EFFECT!" Phoenix turned his head back to normal. He cracked his neck twice and cracked his knuckles while smiling menacingly. "Uh-oh, No WAIT PLEASE IM SO-gack aahh." Phoenix grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him.

**"**Your first mistake was running up to me while I was talking. Second, you smacked me across the face. THIRD, YOU PISSED ME OFF! NOW DIE INSECT!" Phoenixdrew his sword and shoved his sword through him, then he charged a massive amount of dark energy and blasted him from the inside. The energy ball sent him up into the air then exploding, when the dust cleared there was no part of him left.

**"**Did you really-"

**"**Yes I did. Now let's go." Phoenix said interrupting Xeonico's speech.

**"**Roll Arrow!" A girlish voice called out.

**"**Guts Punch!" another voice called out that sounded rough. Nix gets shot by and arrow then punched in the face by a giant fist which sends him flying into the wall which breaks it open.

**"**Oh Crud…Shadow if you want to live I suggest you get out off his way."

**"**Why what's wrong with-" Before Shadow can finish his sentence he gets smacked across the face by Phoenix which sends him flying into a wall with a giant blast.

**"**See, this is what happens when people don't listen to me." Xeonico sighed.

* * *

**Newcomer: Roll**

**Newcomer: Gutsman**

**Series: Megaman NT Warrior (For both)**

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**"**Think we got him Gutsman?" The pinkish armored lady asked.

**"**No he's coming back for round two Roll." The duffy yellowed armor one asked.

**"**Well we'll be ready when he comes right?" Roll asked with a pouted face.

**"**Yeah we'll be-" Nix charges in from behind Gutsman with out him noticing and slashes him across his waist to cut him in half. "R-r-roll…Ru-" Nix shoots him into little tiny pieces with his dark energy blasts. Then he looks directly at Roll with the fiercest eyes you will ever see and creeps closer. Roll was baffaled by the killer's intent of an aura radiating form Phoenix.

**"**It's time…for you…to…DIE!" Phoenix exclaims as he rushes up to Roll and she shrieks in terror. However before Phoenix's blade can make contact with Roll Xeonico appeared from behind, swooped in front of him, and clashed his Z-saber into the dark energy sword to protect Roll. "Why do you interfere with me killing spree?"

**"**Well before you were about to kill her I-"

**"**Kill Joy!" A random voice called out.

"Wait, what?" Xeonico was confused. "Well what I was going to say was…Nix where'd you-" Nix walked past him and while he was passing Roll, he shot her in the side of the head leaving only a headless body on the floor. Xeon looked at him then her with his mouth gaping. **"**YOU FOOL! I WAS GOING TO-" He pauses for a minute before speaking. "Ah screw it."

**"**Well you killed my joy as the guy said, so now we are even." Phoenix smirked.

**"**You would say that…whatever let's just get going." They start to walk down the hallway now that there was no door there anymore. "I feel like we are forgetting something."

**"**Well there's the headless body…aha. We forgot this." Phoenix says as he goes into a buch of rubble on the ground. Phoenix picks Shadow out the wall by his leg. Shadow had rocks in his mouth and bruises from getting smacking into the wall earlier.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about him." Phoenix slammed his foot into Shadow and a buch of rocks spurts from his mouth as he regains conciousness.

"Damn that hurt, what happened?" Shadow asked.

"Don't ask questions and let's go." Phoenix spoke. They started to walk down the hall. The hall just kept going for ten minutes. Then they saw a giant red door. "Well, what are we gonn-" Suddenly from behind Phoenix was hit with a powerful energy blast from a person in red armor and white armor. Three others were behind him but they couldn't see any of them clearly. Phoenix then gets back on his feet all angry and upset. "Why is everyone on me today! I swear if I get hit unexpectedly again i'm going to blow up."

**"**Oh please. It's not just you, I got sweep kicked in the head by Shadow." Xeonico stated.

"This did absolutely nothing to him." Shadow added.

**"**All three of you, we captured you and put you in the cells. How did you escape?" The armored man asked.

**"**I see no reason to tell you." Xeonico huffed.

**"**We transformed and broke your cuffs, it was easy." Phoenix blurted out.

**"**Once again, you say too much. And i swear if i facepalm myself one more time i'm going to get a tattoo on my forehead of my own hand."

**"**It matters not, you all will die now since our leader see's no reason to keep you here." He comes out of the shadows. and reveals his face.

* * *

**Newcomer: Protoman**

**Series: Megaman NT Warrior**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, you're Protoman." Xeonico stated.

**"**And now you will fall, Alright guys go get them…guys?" Protoman turns around to see that the three were already killed with shadowy figure standing on their corpses.

**"**You need a stronger crew if you want to take are of us now." Shadow grinned while gripping tightly on his chaos emerald and glaring intensly. Protoman growled under his breath and lunged after him.

"Alright Shadow, you can kill him." Xeonico ordered.

**"**No, I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!" Phoenix rushes up to him before Protoman couldget into contact with Shadow and charges dark energy again in his hand. But instead of killing Protoman he soaks him with the darkness and made him his slave as the energy pours into his mind and corrupts him.

**"**What is that going to do?" Shadow questioned putting his hand on his hips.

**"**Stay quiet for a sec, Nix is using his head for once."

"Now you are called DP. Tell us how to open the door." Phoenix commanded.

**"**In order to open it…you need to kick it." Protoman explained

**"**Are you serious?" Shadow questioned unbelievingly.

**"**Yes." Phoenix quickly runs towards the wall and jumps up towards it in blinding speed across the room.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Phoenix kicks the door with incredible force and it crumbles to pieces. The rubble evaporates to dust as it hits the ground. "See that Xeon, sometimes you need to destroy stuff to move on. Now take us to your leader DP."

**"**Yes sir."

**"**This is starting to become wild." Shadow stated. The four of them go through the entire ship and end up in front of a door that was gold. It had at least ten small doors on it circling around the center piece taht looks like a slot..

**"**To open this one, there will be a large amount of defense system droids and we have to destroy them all."

**"**Heh, so much for recon huh." Phoenix grinned

"Let's just do this alright?" Xeonico replied with annoyance echoing in his voice. Hordes of droids appeared out of the small doors and began to attack. All four off them began to fight.

**"**Yes, finally some fun for once." Phoenix shouted as jumped and took both his swords out. Some of the droids jumped up to him to attack him with several laser cannons from the center of their bodies. He sliced through all them with incredible speed, ignoring any barrages that came his way. He landed on the floor and there was a giant explosion behind him. Phoenix charged at the remaining droids and went on a rampage. Xeonico stood back and shot off any droid that came up to him with his rocket launcher that he spawned. DP created three of clones of himself. They all stood in a triangle shape form and cut any droid that came close. Shadow was dashing through the droids and shooting chaos spears at them in the process. When they seem to be winning, more droids appeared at came to attack them.

**"**Enough!" Shadow cried out. Hecharged his energy and used Chaos Control and destroyed all of them in a flash.

**"**You dirt bag! I wanted to finish them off. Everyone is always ruining my fun." Phoenix shouted as he smashed Shadows head without knocking him out cold.

**"**It was getting out of hand anyway. Plus we need to save our energy to fight the commander of this ship." Xeonico stated. Nix sighed. Xeon just shook his head in frustration.

**"**Like it will be a problem to deal with this guy." Phoenix arrogantly spoke up. Xeonico say nothing when theyall lined up together side by side in front of the door which the locks have been disengaged.

**"**THIS IS SPARTA!" They all cried out and kicked the door with extreme force. The door flew inwards to the room and crumbled into little pieces when it hit the white floor of the command center.

**"**Whoa, this place is…humongous." Shadow stated. The interior of the command room was gigantic. There was a red carpet rolling all the way up the Captains seat. Along the side walls were all the computers and navigation systems. There were robots doing all the work. They seemed to be attached to there station. The floor was white and so were the walls. There were pillars between where the red carpet was and the computers.

**"**Nice isn't it?" Protoman said.

**"**Nice doesn't even begin to describe this place. Even though i built better." Xeonico gloated.

**"**Yeah, what do you think Phoenix?" Shadow asked but Phoenix wasn't around him. "Phoenix?"

**"**Ok, where is the dirt bag that locked us up in those cells? And where is the captain of this ship, I have a few…"words" to say to him." Phoenix said aloud as he down the long red carpet to where the captain was supposed to be. Suddenly the robot working in that area caught eye on Phoenix and it's alarm statred blaring.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Going to where the captain is stationed! Intruder Alert! Summon the Security Robots!" The robot cried out as Security Robots came in and surround the group.

**"**Looks like we are out numbered…100 to 4 to be exact." Xeonico said with a large sigh.

**"**Just the way I like it!" Phoenix snuffed. He jumped up and was about to lunge at the robots, but before he was able to make a move they all exploded in a second. Phoenix was trapped in awe as he floated in mid-air.

"I control the security robots incase you forgot. I have a self destruct switch in case of any malfunctions. I use it that so we can get right to the boss." Protoman explained while he held up the trigger. Now that it was useless he threw it aside and drew his sword to prepare for battle.

**"**Meh, no fun for me. Well whatever, let's get down to business." Phoenix landed next to the others and they all walked in one big group until they reached the commanders chair. The chair turned around and they saw who was speaking. He had blue armor covering his entire body and he had a back piece that gave him power.

**"**Unfortunately for you guys I was well prepared for this moment." The armored one said.

"Megaman! You should be dead! Forte and Zero eliminated you. And forte told me himself. He was still in action on the force back then." Shadow exclaimed out loud.

* * *

**New Character: Megaman / Netto**

**Series: Megaman NT Warrior**

* * *

**"**Then I'll do him the favor of making sure he is dead!" Phoenix exclaimed as he lunged forward. Phoenix shot a dark ball at him, but jumped away from the blast before it hit. Nix knew this was coming so he jumped forward with his sword and aimed for his neck.

**"**Whoa he is fast!" Megaman praised. He was able to spawn his sword and parry Phoenix's attack. They were moving at lightning speed around the command room. Whenever one attacked the other parried. Nix got sick of this so he kicked him away from him with all his might. Megaman went flying into the wall and hit it with a loud crash. The debris from it almost hit the rest of them.

**"**I'll finish this now!" Phoenix cried out. He starts to charge his dark power in the palm of his hand to unleash a devastating blow. "NOW DIE!"

"I don't think so!" Megaman came up to Nix and shot him directly in the face with smoke gas making Nix fall on the floor and try to regain his vision from the shot. Nix shouted in pain from the blast and lost control. He was flying into everything because it hurt too much to sit still. Megaman chuckled at this.

**"**Laugh at this punk!" Shadow came up from behind him and tried to nail him in the back of the head. Megaman noticed and teleported away from the hit. Instantaneously he smacked Shadow in the back of the head and knocked him out cold.

**"**Then try dodging this! DELTA RAY!" Protoman came up to him and tried to catch him with his inescapable move. But Megaman just stood there and didn't get affected. He then punched Protoman dead in the face breaking some of the glass on the visor. He fell to the floor and tried to get a grip on himself. Xeon just stood there and shook his head in disbelief that the other were defeated this way.

**"**Are you guys serious?" Xeonico questions. "First of all, Phoenix get a hold of yourself. Second of all." He walks over to were Shadow was lying unconsciously. Then Xeon kicks him across the face. "Shadow, wake the hell up. And third of all, Protoman YOU FAIL! You didn't even hit him with a Delta Ray. A DELTA RAY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?" Protoman just shrugged. "Obviously it is time for me to finish it." Xeon teleported up to Megaman and started to attack him with a flurry of rapid hit punches. He parried everything. Then they both attacked at the exact same time and blocked each others attack.

"You're pretty good, actually better then the others." Megaman praised.

**"**Thanks. You're not to bad yourself…for a noob."

**"**What did you just call me?" Megaman became furious. Then Xeonico kicked him while he wasn't paying attention. Xeon flew down to the floor while Megaman stayed in the air. "What are you doing running away from me!"

"From you? Na, not even." Xeonico placed his hand sin his pocket and smiled. "This battle is over from the second I went to attack you.

"What are you talking about?" Megaman questioned. Xeon pulled out a trigger that looked like it would set off some sort of explosive. Megaman looked at him puzzled.

**"**You're a fool to let down your guard twice. One, when we both parried and two, when I kicked you. There is a bomb in you brain right now as I speak. The only reason why is because when we parried I had sent microscopic bombs into your head without you noticing. Then when I kicked you the bombs were armed. They are very sensitive to vibration you know." Megaman flinched at Xeonico's comment. He then moved his finger to where the button was on the device.

**"**No, I'll never let you get away with this. In the next life I'll hunt you down and destroy you there. And then I'll-"

**"**Just Shut Up and Die!" Xeon interupted as he pressed the button and Megaman exploded into dust. "Now that that is over, Phoenix pull yourself together. And make a portal to get us out of here. I'm done with this recon mission." Nix shakes off the dizzyness and makes a portal of darkness to another location. Xeon pulls out the device that he used to destroy Pluto.

**"**Oh HELL NO! IT'S MY TURN BOY." Phoenix eclaimed and runs up to Xeon to take the explosive away from him. He puts it in his pocket and then gathers dark energy into his hand and condences it to a small ball. He shoots the middle of the ship and the system goes into self destruct mode. **"**Now THAT'S how we get her done!" Nix grabs Shadow and Protoman who were standing around, and then tosses them into the portal. After they go through he jumps through as well yelling in excitement. Xeonico facepalms himself again in the head, shakes his head, and smirks.

**"**That's the only reason why I choose to hang out with him. Because he is just so random it's funny." Xeon then jumps through the portal himself leaving the ship to sefl-destruct into nothing but dust.

* * *

**A/N well that's it for this chapter, i honestly believe that things are getting hyped for this random adventure don't you? Oh well we just have to wait for the next chapter to begin again. Review, Fav, subscribe, whatever floats ur boat.**


	3. Journey begins, now!

**A/N Ok so here is the next chapter of Neo Navis and just blew up the ship that captured them and killed Megaman. Protoman is now a new edition to the team. What more random stuff is going to happen now? Lets find out.**

* * *

_**Third Person View (****In the middle of an open field.**)_

Xeonico, Phoenix, Shadow, and Protoman fell down from the portal of darkness that Phoenix had made. Shadow had fell face first on the floor with mighty speed. Protoman was thrown by Phoenix onto the floor next to Shadow. Phoenix crashed on the floor feet first creating two crater-like footprints, and Xeon just floated down slowly.

"Well that was fun…and you guys fail." Xeonico said to the group.

"How so! Did you just see that crater I just made? Nothing Fail about it." Phoenix said cheerfully.

_**"**_Let me revaluate what happened. Phoenix got smoked in the face, Shadow got knocked out cold, Protoman missed using his Delta Ray, and I was left to actually kill the guy." Shadow picked his face up from the floor and dusted himself off. after Xeonico's comment.

_**"**_Sorry Phoenix but there is no excuse this time. Think of it this way, Protoman failed horribly and you got ripped." Shadow pointed out.

_**"**_True…how do you miss with your Delta ray?" Phoenix asks Protoman, he shrugs since there is no answer to that question.

_**"**_But I don't think that's an issue right now. Turn around." Phoenix says pointing to the direction behind them. Everyone turns around to see a large forest in front of the and notices a missile hurling towards them from the sky.

"IfI have to guess…I'd say that's a nuke." Shadow summerized. Xeonico twitches to the comment.

"Oh snap, Protoman RUN!" Phoenix cried Protoman can repond, Xeonico grabs him by the head and throws him up into the air. Protoman and the missile collided and they both exploded in a big cloud of smoke and fire. Shadow stares in awe and Phoenix starts to laugh hysterically. "HAHAHAHA…can't…breathe…HAHA!"

_**"**_Why did you kill him?"

_**"**_He missed on a Delta Ray…do you have ANY idea how stupid that is!" Xeonico said.

"Nuff said…can you get a hold of yourself Phoenix!" Shadow asks. However Phoenix ix still laughing and can't control it as he holds his breath but the outburst continues,

"He's hopeless when he is like this so don't even try." Xeonico states. Suddenly they heard large booming noises in the background and they jumped over the hill with Xeonico grabbing Phoenix who is still out of control. A large army appeared from beyond the hill with swords and shields. They look like they were soldiers from the medieval time period. "What the…are we on Earth?"

"Not anymore I guess." Shadow continues and looks tentively at them. At the same time Phoenix had finally regained his sefl control and stands up straight.

"Ok no I'm good. So who are these guys?" Phoenix asked scratching the side of his face with his index finger and smiling like an idiot.

_**"**_Let's go over the situation…again. We landed on this planet after escaping mega-dirtbag, destroyed the nuke with DP's body (killing him), and now an army is right in front of us ready to (attempt) maul us…anyone else other then me see what's wrong?" Xeonico explains. Shadow raises his hand immediatly after examing the army.

_**"**_I do, the technology is too jumbled up. A nuke appeared moments ago and these guys look like they existed two-hundred years ago. The time gap of technology is too large."

_**"**_Alright my brain hurts now, rephrase that again will ya?" Phoenix said to the two who are now annoyed again by his stupidity. Both Shadow and Xeonico facepalm themselves.

**__****"**Great, now you got shadow doing it means that nothing adds up according to the events, therefore it's time for another adventure. Shadow, you can go and get rid of the army. Nix, you come with me and see where that nuke came from."

_**"**_But I want to fight to…" Phoenix moans.

"Oh quit it will ya, you will get to fight when we meet the person responsible got it?" Xeonico barked.

_**"**_Isn't it convenient when the army is just standing there while we have our own conversation."

_**"**_GET THEM!" The soldiers cried out as the begin charging.

_**"**_You had to jinx it didn't you? Now get you legs rolling and kick their ass!" Phoenix barked. Shadow runs towards all the soldiers and fights them all effortlessly with his chaos powers while Xeonico and Phoenix fly away to the direction where the nuke was fired leaving Shaodow to deal with the commotion. "So…how do you know where you are going?" Xeonico pulls out a device from hiscontainment device in his wrist and throws it to Phoenix. It is beeping at a steady beat and as they move closer it beeps faster. I get it; this tells you where it's located by the amount of times it beeps. I'm guessing it's trailing the energy signature that was left behind by the nuke?"

_**"**_Yes, and the closer we are the faster it beeps. That nuke left a trail and once we find the person who fired it…" there was a sudden pause and Xeonico smiles sinisterly. "HE IS DEAD!"

_**"**_Damn…chilling feeling here. Now I know why you don't get in many fights…nobody wants to get on your bad side."

_**"**_I'm not on my bad side…I just hate it when someone uses an explosive against me."

_**"**_Right" Phoenix the began to slow down signifigantly until he was at a halt in mid-air and Xeonico had to fly back to see him. "Wait, my female senses are tingling." He begins to drift away from Xeonico.

_**"**_What, of all times Phoenix can't you stay focus on what we are doing?."

_**"**_Sorry man, duty calls I'll see you later. Give him a punch in the face for me will ya." Phoenix flies away in the opposite direction from Xeonico leaving him behind and landing on the ground. Xeonico once again sighs in disappointment.

_**"**_Sometimes I wonder what he…never mind." Xeonico continues on towards the trail and finally the beeping became one long beep rather ten multiple beeps. He landed on the ground and stood before a large castle with a dark evil aura around it. The door stood thirty feet tall form the floor and the walls were taller then the Empire state building. _**"**_Wow…this is so…booty. Nothing on this planet makes sense. Oh well might as well see what's inside." He walks up to the door and knocks on it so loudly that its echoes for miles. A small opening reveals a man in dark armor looking at him from the other side of the door.

_**"**_Who is this?" Xeonico leaps up into the air.

_**"**_THIS IS SPARTA!" He lunges down and kicks down the door with incredible force crushing the guard below him. "Now I know why Nix enjoyed doing that aboard that ship earlier. Now what do we have here." Xeonico walks into the castle with great anticipation. It was dark and seeing was a bit difficult for him since there was closeto no lighting.

* * *

_**Xeonico's POV**_

You know, it would help if they had some candles in the halls…or some chandeliers I could smash. I kept walking deeper and deeper inside till I can't see around me anymore. I then transformed into my Cross-form in order to expand my viewing capabilities. Thermal, X-ray, Sonar…all that good stuff that is useful in looking around. I picked up a reading coming from the right of me. I then ran towards the signal believing that it was the leader. When I came into contact of him he turned to me with a menacing smile. It wasn't until the lights around me turned on all of the sudden to show that the person standing in front of me was Ganon. "This really doesn't make any sense…"

_**"**_It doesn't have to; you're going to die here anyway." Ganon Snuffed.

* * *

**Newcomer: Ganon / Ganondorf**

**Series: Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

"Of all people it had to be him…alright lets get this over with." I sighed and created two Z-sabers, one in each hand, and lunged at him at extreme speed. He jumped above to dodge my forntlal assault and tried to stomp on top of me with dark energy coursing through his legs. I jumped back and countered with my Z-knuckle, punching him directly into his chest, dealing an intense amount of damage and he was sent hurling to the wall. He got up brushing the blood away from his bleeding mouth.

_**"**_Heh, not bad. Maybe you can help dust off these muscles of mine!"

_**"**_Let me rip them off you and I'll see what I can do." I joked. He laughs so loudly that it echoed throughout the castles.

_**"**_You got spunk, but now let's end it!" I was about to charge energy into my sword so I can deal the final blow. But then someone fell from the ceiling and was dropping right above Ganon. A bright fire appearing like a flacon brightened up the room. That alone gave me a good guess who it was.

"Falcon PUNCH!" He collided against Ganon withhis fist and caused a huge explosion destroying Ganon instantly. The man in a blue jumpsuit rose up from the ground and looked towards me. "HAH, he had no moves."

* * *

**Newcomer: Captain Falcon**

**Series: F-Zero**

* * *

_**"**_He was waiting to say that wasn't he? Oh well, now what are you here for Captain Falcon?" I asked. As much as I don't want to know, I need to know why of all times he appeared for no reason.

_**"**_I was testing a new missile on my Blue Falcon. But it went the wrong direction…HYES!"

_**"**_Oh for the love of…wait you were the one that fired that missile!" I questioned angrily. He nods his head in agreement. _Now I'm annoyed, he is dead now._ I jumped above him and sweep kicked him in the face sending him flying through the air. Then I created to energy orbs in my palm and fired consecutive shots at his body while he was still afloat. A cloud of smoke surrounded him until he fell to the ground with a dud. I ran up and placed my foot on his head and with a menacing voice i said, "You will never fire at me again, right?" With a whiper he gave in and nodded. I created a energy whip from the palm of my hand and wrapped it around him so I can drag him back to Phoenix. But before I can exit the building Shadow was walking towards me covered in blood. "What, done already?" I snickered.

_**"**_Hmph, you make it sound like it was a challenge to begin with."

_**"**_Were they?"

_**"**_Not really, they all fail at life." Shadow chuckled.

_**"**_Not surprising considering the way that army looked. Now I need your help, can you track down Nix for me? I have my hands full with this guy." I lift my whip up having Captain Falcon dangling above the ground.

_**"**_Sup."

_**"**_I'm not going to ask." Shadow stated face palming his forehead. He fixes his position by sitting indian style, closes his eyes, and then begins to glow in a shade of red and his fur begins to flow very elegantly in my view.

_**"**_Entrancing isn't it?" Captain Falcon stated. I punched him Captain Falcon in the face for his comment.

_**"**_Shut up, I have no remorse for those who uses explosives against me."

"Found Phoenix." Shadow said outloud as the glow faded. "He is with some girl."

_**"**_No surprise there, he is probably showing his moves." I chuckled under my breath

**"**Is he fighting?" Captain Falcon asked.

_**"**_Not on the field of battle I'm afraid." I sighed again.

_**"**_You've doing that a lot lately." Shadow spoke out.

_**"**_Can you blame me; you guys are not that smart…other then Shadow here uses his head a lot more then his fist." I said to the group and Shadow crosses his arms making a cool pose to show that he accepts my compliment. "Well that's enough talking, let's get going." All three of us exit the building and started to fly through the air. Shadow flies through the air in his chaos drive state, I fly in my Cross-form and Captain Falcon is still hanging by my whip.

_**"**_Why can't I just-"

_**"**_NO!" Shadow and i said in unison. We continue to fly ahead until we reach a shack in the middle of a forest…only to find a corpse and a destroyed house. The corpse was a guy dressed in a green tunic and a shattered sword next to him.

_**"**_Who was this?"

**_"_**This is-" I gasped suddenly at noticing the look of the man. "Nix you are an asswipe."

* * *

**Newcomer: Link**

**Series: Legend of zelda.**

**A/N Ok so he is dead now so this really is irrelevant now.**

* * *

_"_Holy crap, he killed link. I really don't want to walk in the house right now." Shadow stated as he backed away. Leaving them both behind I walked towards the door of the shack, but the moment I touched it the door broke to pieces. Inside the shack were a lot of broken objects, as if this place was in ruins considering how dusty it was.

_**"**_Wow, they need a house keeper." I joked. I tap my foot around the house to see if there are any hidden doors and such. I decided to let go of Captain Falcon since he was slowing me down.

_**"**_YES I'M FREE! Now I have an idea." Captain Falcon jumps up above the floor and lunges downward. "FALCON-"

"God damn it." I cursed.

_**"**_PUNCH!" The floor beneath us was destroyed with the impact and we all fell into a big gapping hole.

"YA BOOTY!" I cried out. Captain Falcon only saluted me, which gave me the urge to hit him again.

_**"**_Why me." Shadow said to himself. We continue to fall until we reach ground level which was about 30 floors below where we fell. Honestly why would there be a 30 story hole in the ground in the first place to begin with is the question i would ask. I slowed down my decent and placed my feet on the ground, Shadow landed on his feet perfectly and Captain Falcon landed on his face. "If your name is Captain Falcon why did you land on your face?"

_**"**_Because-"

_**"**_Don't answer that" I interupted. "You will not like the answer."

_**"**_And why-" I smashed Shadow on the head before he could finish the sentence. I turned around and looked at yet another large door.

"Why are there so many big ass doors." I cursed.

_**"**_The more you can FALCON-" He lunges at the door. "PUNCH!" He punches the door which then incinerates in a puff of smoke revealing a large open are that stretched for miles and in the middle was a mansion. "HYES!"

"Just smile and nod your head before i Falcon Punch the rest of you." The three of us then begins to run to where the mansion is. _Why there's a Mansion down here I don't know nor do I care…ok maybe I do but I still want to find Nix right now. _We were standing in the front door and it was pretty well designed for something that was underground. Captain Falcon ran in front of us.

_**"**_FALCON-" I lunged forward and smashed him in the back where his spine was causing him to collapse. "Can't…feel…muscles…HYES…" He says faintly then blacks out in front of the door in an awkward position that I don't feel like explaining.

_**"**_You know, we could always try knocking." I grined at him.

_**"**_That's why I like you, you have sense over instinct." I praised as Shadow walks to the door and knocks on it three times…there was no answer.

_**"**_The funny thing about this is…he is inside, Nix has a very distinctive aura."

_**"**_True…try one more time." I sighed deeply. Shadow knocks three more times and then Captain Falcon jumps back up and lunged at the door.

"FALCON-"

_**"**_What! You're supposed to be knocked out for days!" I exclaimed in shock.

_**"**_PUNCH!" He completely destroyed the door again with absolutly no effort. _Why is he up anyway? That shock was enough to take down a mammoth for a whole week...wait I know why…yep he is going to say it._

_**"**_HAH, don't mess with my-"

"Don't say it!" I tried to interupt but failed in the end.

_**"**_GOLDEN NIPPLES!" The one thing i wanted to avoid him from saying spurted out and Shadow was in complete mental shock. "YES!" Shadow begins to crawl into a ball and cradle himself consecutively.

_**"**_I think I developed brain cancer." Shadow said to himself quietly then loses conciousness.

"I knew you were going to say that, but now let's just go inside since you already blew down the door.? I walk over to Shadow who is still lying on the ground in a ball. "I feel sorry for him…if it was Nix he would probably lol till his heart exploded…and he would still be laughing." I picked Shadow up and placed him in my bag tha i spawned across my shoulders while he was still in ball form. The bag is big enough so he should fit.

"HYES!"

"Just get your ass moving…I'm losing my tolerance with you very fast." We enter through the door and as we walk through the hallway we enter a large ballroom. It was so immense that you could fit 5 spaceships in here with no problem. There was also a chandelier in the center of course but it was so huge that it took up half the roof. I then noticed that dead center of the ballroom was a glyph of some sort and there were indentations that implied that there was an elevator here. I reached into my bag and shifted through my stuff and Shadow for some materials. I was in a mood for an explosion. I realized that Captain Falcon has been quiet for a very long time and although I like the idea that he was quiet it got me worried so I looked around myself. I noticed that he was jumping all over the hallway using all his fighting moves like crazy.

_**"**_YES! C'MON! Show me your moves! FALCON KICK! FALCON-" I through a frag grenade under him and it blew up under him knocking him out again.

_**"**_I feel better, now where is my gear?" When I reached into my bag I pulled out ten pounds of thermite. "Not really explosive but melting objects are fun too." I placed it in the center and glyph and ran a few meters away and took out my Z-saber. I threw it at the thermite and it caused a meltdown at the area where it stood. After the material had cooled down I ran with Captain Falcon on my back towards the center and saw that it melted through the floor into another big hole. I sighed. "I should've seen that coming…well, here goes nothing," I jumped into the hole and fell a good 30 feet. I got up and saw that there was a door opened on the side with a light on and I started to walk in that direction. Suddenly Captain Falcon woke up and grabbed on my arm.

_**"**_Wait, this could be a bad idea." He spoke to me. "Going underground so far is way too much trouble for your friend I believe."

_**"**_Well your right this does seem like a lot of trouble." I agreed.

_**"**_What if he is showing his moves…and not the way I would do?"

_**"**_Good point…nah it'll be ok. I mean what could happen?" As I walked to the side of the door and Captain Falcon jumped over to the other side of it. "On 3 We were going top barge in and jump in to catch him off guard." I counted down with my fingers. once it got down to zero both of us jumped in and landed on top of a bed and found Nix and some black haired chick in the covers. The girl screetched out in terror and shock and Nix was baffled.

_**"**_What the- XEON!" Nix cried out.

_**"**_WHOA! Uh…I can explain-" I pointed at Captain Falcon. "It was his idea."

_**"**_HYES….wait NO!"

"GET OVER HERE CAPTAIN FALCON!" Nix cried out. He runs up towards Captain Falcon and grabs him by the throat. Large amounts of dark energy coming surging from his hand and begins encase Captain Falcon.

_**"**_NO…losing…strength…C'MON!" He lets go of him and Captain Falcon starts to wobble everywhere. He throws Captain Falcon in the air like he was a feather. I was so confused i couldn't react.

_**"**_YES, I can fly! C'MON!"

_**"**_Now unleashed…FALCON-" Nix's hand begins to charge more dark energy that takes shape of a black phoenix. I forgot that the two of us can take the abilities of others. "PUNCH!" Nix uses Captain Falcon's own attack against him and punches Him in his gut. All we hear is his voice as it echoes through the air as he crashes through all the walls until he vanishes.

"Wow…what to say?"

"Nothing, sup man what took ya so long."Nix asked

"Ok first off you were the one that ran off. Second I ran into Captain Falcon who you just ripped horribly. And three look who I am carrying in my bag." I open my bag and showed that Shadow is in wrapped up in a ball along with a mentally petrified state.

_**"**_The heck happened to him?"

_**"**_He found out a truth that no one will ever want to know." I stated.

_**"**_He heard about Captain Falcon's Golden Nipples didn't he?" He questioned with a snicker.

_**"**_I'd be lying if I said He didn't…and would you PLEASE put some pants on. I know you were 'Showing your moves' but would you do me that small favor."

"Fine…you have to ruin my fun." He snaps his finger and pants appear.

_ It must be fun to have dark powers like that. _I thought to myself. _"_Well think you had enough fun since it's been about FIVE HOURS!"

_**"**_It's been that long? Damn no wonder I feel sore…now what?"

_**"**_Lets go back to earth and get my bro. I have a strange feeling about having him stay on earth." I said aloud to him.

_**"**_Fine by me." He looks towards to the girl. "Sorry babe, but this titan-" He flexes his arms. "Has got to go.

"I swear I'm about to gag if he does that kind of cheesy line again." I grabbed Nix and transformed into my Cross-form. Then I leaped up and blasted up through the roof of the building. That means I thrashed through over 50 stories of dirt and stone and reached the surface and into space. On my way however I noticed that there was another hole next to mine. I guess that means that we haven't seen the last of Captain Falcon.

* * *

**A/N and thus another chapter ends, the madness comtunes onwards. Who will they meet, who is Xeonico's brother, and why am i asking mad questions again? Just wait fror the next chapter of Neo Navis.**


	4. Back to Point A

**A/N So now everyone has gone back to mess around back at earth and get Xeonico's brother and such. nuff said**

* * *

_**Third Person View (Somewhere in space)**_

Xeon and phoenix was flying through space to get to earth while Shadow was still in the Xeonico's bag. They arrive at earth a few moments later and land in New York. They both notice that the city is in quarantine and no one was allowed to leave the area or enter with all the signs that are posted everywhere. They returned to their normal forms and started to walk around the city.

"The heck happened here?" Phoenix questioned while floating down to the ground. Xeonico smacks Phoenix behind his head.

_**"**_Are you really that lazy with your head? You blew up the Empire State building a while back remember! You shot a random blast-"

_**"**_Accidental Blast mind you."

_**"**_Yeah accidental blast at the building. Of course people would be out of control at this point."

_**"**_Oh…right…so…uh…oh yeah. Where is you brother's house?" Phoenix asked with a sweat drop.

_**"**_Just Shut it and follow me." They both stealthily walk through the city, to the train station, and took the train to the Bronx. During the bus ride Xeonico and Phoenix are sitting next to each other away from everyone so they couldn't hear their conversation.

_**"**_Ok we are going to the Bronx to pick up your brother correct?"

"Yes he doesn't know about our adventure. Well not until we tell him at least." Xeonico said and then starts to tap on Phoenix's shoulder which he then turns around and notices that Xeonico is pointing down at his bag where Phoenix is sitting.

_**"**_You do know you are sitting on top of Shadow's face right?" Xeonico pointed out.

"Oh Crap! My bad Shadow." Phoenix rises up and moves the bag over and when he opened it they saw that he was just asleep. _**"**_Wasn't he supposed to be mentally wounded for life?"

_**"**_Apparently he got over it." Xeonico then lifted Shadow out of the bag and threw him onto the ground creating a dent on the train. Everyone on the train looked at them and Shadow. Shadow got up wobbling back and forth. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Hehehehehehe." Xeonico waves and fakes smiles at them. They all turn back around and go about their business.

_**"**_Yeah, maybe you should be more careful next time. Whatever it is your being careful about." Shadow stated trying to get out of the daze he was in.

_**"**_Yo Shadow welcome back to the world of the living where everything has gone to hell." Phoenix sarcastically said.

_**"**_This city has been placed on quarantine so we have to tread lightly when moving around." Xeonico ordered.

_**"**_I don't think you put that into consideration when you threw Shadow onto the ground…fool."

"Regardless let me know when we at the right stop. I'm going to take a nap…also be warned…its winter." Xeonico lays back, puts his hood over his head and falls asleep. Shadow was about to tap on Xeonico when Phoenix suddenly grabbed onto shadows arm.

_**"**_What gives Phoenix?"

_**"**_I'll explain." Phoenix said in a frightened tone. He had spawned a random flashlight and put it underneath his neck to make it seem like he was telling a scary story. "Winter for Xeon is his most disliked season because he hates the cold; he considers this the time of "shutting down". So he sleeps through the winter most of the time."

_**"**_And? You grabbed my arm so quickly it seemed that you are scared? And what's with the random flashlight."

_**"**_SILENCE!" The ground started to shake and the train lights went off due to the echo of Phoenix's vioce. After a few seconds the lights turn back on. "Do not question the power of the flashlight boy!" Phoenix exclaimed. He then returned his voice to normal to continue his explanation. "Now, well you see there are very few things that can piss off Xeon, but when you do he will make sure you have a funeral. If you try to wake him up during winter season…you better have a death wish because he will grant it." Shadow shudders in fear with Phoenix's comment and the moves away from Xeonico to sit on the oher side of Phoenix.

_**"**_I am starting to become more afraid of him now."

_**"**_Well all I can say is that you should just accept it. It will hurt too much if you think about it." Phoenix replied back to him placing his arms behind his head and leaned back. 30 minutes later during the ride, three thugs come on the train and walk toward Xeon and begin to crowd around him.

* * *

_**Phoenix's**_ _**POV**_

_**"**_EXCUSE ME! You are in our spot!" The 1st thug said to Xeon who was still asleep.

_**"**_Man, don't even bother since this punk is asleep. Dude just kick his ass! And throw him on the floor!" The second one suggested. The first thug nodded at the second and was moving towards Xeon clenching his fists.

_Crud, why of all times for someone to show up it had to be now, we are only two stops away and yet we have these guys to deal with. Is not like I can't handle them, it's just that if he wakes up I would have to clean these guys up with a mop._ Then I realized that the third Thug just pulled out a Molotov from his back pocket. That's even worse since he never tolerated anyone using an explosive against him. _That reminds me what happened to that guy with the nuke? Wait, what am I thinking I have to stop these guys! __**"**_Hey uh…guys? Waking him up is not a very bright idea. You see he-" I tried to explain to them but they didn't listened. The First thug punched me across the face that made Shadow laugh. _NOBODY MAKES A MOCKERY OF ME! SCREW THIS!_ I took the Molotov from the Third Thug and threw it at Xeon. He then woke up along with the rising flames with a very pissed off facial expression.

_**"**_Who…dares…AWAKEN ME!" Xeon exclaimed in a very pissed off tone. I pointed at the thugs, the Third Thug smelled of Molotov so Xeon immediately looked at them menacingly.

_**"**_OH SNAP!" The tugs said in unison. Xeon entire body started to glow and a bright light covered the area. When everything became visible again the train had been completely destroyed and the railway is no longer here for a good 5 miles. Shadow was clinging to my back trying to make sure he was safe. _This time I couldn't blame him since the way Xeon is when he is angry. He is a very tolerable person but when he snaps…he snaps everyone…in half...literally._ Xeon then jumped out of a cloud of smoke and landed next to us.

_**"**_Well the good news is that we are very close to my Bro's house and it's not destroyed." Xeon said cheerfully which only made me shudder.

_**"**_Did you have a nice nap?" I asked trying to smooth out the situation. Xeon yawned.

_**"**_Not really…remind me not to fall asleep on a train ride."

**_"_**Will do for our sake." In the end I get the last laugh, although I do feel sort of sorry for those Thugs…ok not really but still to stand in front of him when he snaps is enough to cripple any man._ Oh well time to get going_. The three of us decided to fly the rest of the way since we already caused another explosion randomly in a train. We then landed in front of an apartment and Xeon walked forward to ring the doorbell. I came from behind and smashed the wall down with my foot. "Here is some good logic, can't open a door? Make a new one."

_**"**_At least you thought of something for once. But you know you could have just waited for him to answer." Xeon sighed. We walked into the building only to notice that all the doors are open and no one was around.

_**"**_Great, now what?" Shadow moaned.

_**"**_My bro owns this building for himself. Also this is where I developed all my inventions…and grenades."

_**"**_I knew that but I would think that he would have rented these out by now…wait isn't your bro only two years older then you?"

_**"**_Yes…we made a living off of my inventions." Xeon answered.

_**"**_That's cool…I guess?" I smacked Shadow in the back of the head.

_**"**_What are you saying OF COURSE THAT'S COOL! They make livings out of EPIC inventions that can either blow stuff up, break, or make things to blow you up. Most of the time it's to blow you up.

_**"**_Regardless he is on the bottom floor so let's get going." Xeon ordered. We then walked to an elevator that looked like it rusted for a good hundred years…a bit unstable too. We took it to the basement and as soon as we got off the elevator it collapsed and fell a good fifty stories. That looked like it would hurt if we were still on it.

_**"**_This place doesn't seem very promising." Shadow said with a sweat drop.

_**"**_Well that's because since I make inventions down here I have to make sure no one knows about this place."

_**"**_Basically if you are not with Xeon, his brother or me…you will die since this place was made to be a screaming metal death trap." Isaid creepingly with the flashlight under his face again. Suddenly, Xeon was blasted from the back of his head and when I turn around I see his brother. He was dressed in tight-sleeveless shirt with black slacks. His hair was straight, short, and black. There is a belt buckle wrapped around his left wrist where he was carrieng his swrod and it extends for a good three feet. HIs yellow eyes pierces through the dark corridor we were in.

_**"**_Saw it coming." Xeon's brother spoke.

_**"**_Dang those shots hurt…sup Analyzer...why did you shoot me?" Xeon replied with a grin to his brother while a shock of pain surging through his head.

_**"**_Hey…why not?" Analyzer said. Shadow begins to laugh hysterically.

_**"**_I don't get it. Why are you laughing? Is it something about me because if it is I'm gonna-"

_**"**_No no no no no! Try to spell out his name and you will find out." Shdaow interupted me leaving me to ponder on his statement.

_**"**_A…N…A…L…ah fuck." I blasted Shadow with a dark energy ball and knocked him out. "In all seriousness that was excruciatingly gay. He has that name because he does all the data analyzing. why do people have such dirty minds. Even though i shouldn't exactly talk."

_**"**_Yes…I get that a lot. Sorry for having a codename." Analyzer said in a dismayed tone.

_**"**_Then you need a new nickname my bro." Xeon stated. We stood there for 20 minutes thinking of a nickname for him to have and we still have not thought of anything.

_Ok lets see how is personality is. He is a player when it comes to girls but acts responsibly when he needs to. Has the same amount of intelligence but uses it more then me but less the Xeon. He likes to drink; he is good at sports and is on par with strength to Xeon and I…only that he loves to use guns. He is the type to stay in the background and observe the surroundings…hence the name analyzer. Also all the girls love him, when I'm with him we are like magnets to chicks._ Analyzer waved his hand towards us to get our attention.

_**"**_Quick question…a while back did either of you saw a random black portal at all?" He asked.

"Actually yes, Nix here ended up getting smacked in the face with a table and we both flew in it since Nix smacked into me."

_**"**_Well hey your not complaining about that are you?" I barked.

_**"**_No, I'm just saying. I would have preferred to fly into it with out you and a table hitting me."

_**"**_Well then, let me show you something." He took few steps back and spread his arms wide. A large blue orb-like aura covered his body and he vanishes in it. When the orb vanishes we see Him reappear in a black cloak and had two red wings. His armor was black and silver. He also has an arm piece that connects to his hand right hand that is holding his sword. He also holds two handguns in a holster on his back.

_**"**_Oh snap! The Only thing that changed was...that arm piece...those wings...and your cloak...still pretty beast though." I said surprised.

_**"**_Wow, I was right to come for you. You got your powers back as well. But this isonly your battle-form. What about your Cross-form?" Xeon questioned.

"Eh, don't like using it much."

_**"**_That's it! I know what name we should give him! HEADSHOT!" I exclaimed. Everyone fell silent around me and even Shadow woke up to giev me a blank stare."Oh c'mon now you got to admit looking at him he looks like he is going to pop off your heads."

**_"_**Phoenix…you…fail." Shadow stated to me.

_**"**_How bout Blaze?" Xeon asked.

_**"**_FINE BE LIKE THAT DIRTBAG! For now on your name is Blaze." I declared.

_**"**_Awesome. Now lets celebrate I know this good pub down the street." Blaze said with a wide grin.

* * *

_**Third Person View**_

30 Minutes later inside a pub in New York City Phoenix and his gang are sitting at a round table in the middle of the room besides Xeonico who has decided into not joining their fiascal since he doesn't liek drinking that much to begin with.

"It's good to get drunk…drunk! DRUNK!" Everyone besides Xeon shouted aroun the table they were sitting in.

Xeonico face palms himself in discontent and asks. "Honestly guys who do you, think is paying for this?"

"YOU ARE!" The group said in unison to Xeon as they begin to laugh hysterically, showing that all logic and such has flown out the window.

"Of course you guys would make me pay for your stuff. Well since you guys are drunk I suppose I would have to book a hotel room." Xeonico sighs and walks to the door after paying for all the drinks taht the group had consumed which left a rather big hole in his wallet. Even if hewas a veteran of the military he isn't filthy stinking rich for it. He stopped right before he walked out the door and turned back around to the table where tehy were still sitting at. "Actually, I have an idea. Lets all go to Nix's house."

Phoenix spits out all the beer in his mouth towards Shadow and he jumps up from his seat after slamming his mug on the ground while exclaiming. "I HAVE A HOUSE!"

_**"**_YOU HAVE A HOUSE!" Blaze continued.

"YOU'RE NOT A FLAMING HOBO!" Shadow added, just to be a jerk. Phoenix kicks Shadow onto the floor and kicks him across the ground causing him to slide into a table that collapses on him.

"Shut it you…you…ah screw it." Phoenix collapses on the ground as well, feeling the alcohal finally settling in..

"Ah drunks. There are like a dinner theater without the theater. Now c'mon guys get you act together and let's get going." Xeonico commented.

"Hold on…just…one…more…" Blaze took his last sip and collapses on the ground as well.

With another face palm, and a sigh Xeonico says out loud. "Where's the mop?" Xeonico grabs a mop from the side of the room and some rope. After cleaning the area up he tied everyone that was drunk onto the mop with the rope and flew away to the southern area of New Jersey. 2 hours later they land in the middle of an open field with a large blue and white Mansion. Everyone is no longer drunk but Xeonico just dragged them all to the front door while still attached to the mop. Once they reached the door Phoenix gets up, disconnects himself from the mop, and walks to the front door.

He turns towards Xeonico and replies…"This is my house…ITS HUGE!"

_**"**_I know…you built it remember…you got bored one day and you and I just went in the middle of an open field and built this random house." Xeonico said to Phoenix while scratching teh back of his head. "Like we did when we used to build starships together with Blaze remember?"

_**"**_I did?" Phoenix replied, still confused to what was happening.

Xeonico only stares at Phoenix for a few moments and says, "Listen now because I'm not going to repeat this, this house is three stories tall, has a chocolate fountain in the entrance-"

_**"**_CHOCOLATE!" Shadow burst through the door with excitment and jumps inside the chocolate fountain.

Xeonico and Phoenix peer inside for teh moment to watch Shadow swallowing the liquid chocolate. "OK…now like I was saying. This house is also off-grid from the world since we built a generator that is powered by Kinetic discharges and-"

_**"**_My HEAD HURTS! Just get to the point." Phoenix shouter, not wanting to hear another one of Xeonic's lectures.

_**"**_BASICALLY THIS HOUSE SUPPORTS ITSELF! Plus there is a sparring center, shooting gallery, game room, etc."

_**"**_How bout a bar?" Blaze finnally cut in after bieng silent for so long.

_**"**_Well…yeah but-" Before Xeonico could finish his statement, Blaze was already long gone as he runs off inside to the bar in the back. "Figures."

_**"**_By the way, why don't you drink any beer anyway?" Phoenix asked now questioning it after so many years.

_**"**_Pina Coladas are the only alcoholic beverage I would ever have…I am bad at holding my liquor." Xeonico replied back with a bit of shame in his tone.

_**"**_…Nuff said…let's go inside." Phoenix suggested. They walk into the entrance and they notice that Shadow is still floating inside the chocolate fountain.

_**"**_Thankfully I installed a filter in there so the chocolate is clean of all impurities." Xeonico assured the already disturbed Phoenix.

_**"**_Awesome…now…Shadow…GET OUT!" Phoenix grabs Shadow by the head. "AND TAKE A SHOWER!" With fury in his voice, he then throws him in the direction where the bathroom was located and Shadow lands on his head onto the door of the shower and falls to the ground.

"Well…I actually wanted to take a nap but it seems that won't happen…want to spar." Xeonico asked while cracking his knuckles.

_**"**_Heh a fight against you? Now you are talking mah language! This should be fun." Phoenix commented.

"This way please." A Mysterious voice called out from behind Xeonico.

_**"**_Thank you…wait WHAT!" Phoenix exclaimed noticing the man behind Xeonico. Serenade appears from behind him in a tuxedo.

* * *

**Newcomer: **

**Series: Megaman Battle Network**

* * *

_**"**_What are you saying? You hired me as the caretakers of this house remember?" Serenade told Phoenix who is now even more confused.

"Don't start." Xeonico said to Phoenix quickly before he could speak, knowing that he would be asking several questions that Xeonico doesn't want to answer.

_**"**_Whatever, let's get going!" Phoenix said. The three of them begin to walk towards the sparring chamber taht was located in the lower levels of the house. When they arrive it looked like a giant part of space was taken and shoved in here.

_**"**_I don't remember having this room like this." Xeonico said which threw Phoenix in a loop since he had rarely seen Xeonico unsure about anything.

_**"**_I renovated." Serenade clarified before Phoenix began his rampage of a thousand questions.

_**"**_Awesome! Now I can go all out!" Phoenix jumps in the middle of the room and Xeonico does the same. Serenade stays at the corner of the room to aviod getting caught in the crossfire. "You ready? I'm not holding anything back."

Xeonico chuckles at Phoenix's challange. "What's the score now? 25/26 and I'm in the lead? This should settle it."

_**"**_C'mon lets get started!" Phoenix shouted. They both transform into their Cross-forms and then rush towards each other. They were about to deal the first blow with colliding fists but something tore through the spatial walls that Serenade created and blew everything up. Everyone is blown outside the house that was completely destroyed. Shadow was buried in rubble, Blaze was covered in glass shards, Serenade floats back on to the ground, and Xeonico punches through the floor back onto the surface with Phoenix who is steaming mad. Both of which are still in their cross-forms. "MY HOUSE!"

"For someone who just found out about the fact that he had a house…you seem pretty upset." Xeonico joked. Out of a cloud of smoke Cell appeared floating in the air.

* * *

**_Newcomer: Cell_**

**_Series: Dragon Ball Z_**

_**

* * *

**_

"One really big question mark is all i got now." Xeonico said out loud

"You destroyed my house!" Phoenix steamed in rage.

_**"**_And now I will destroy you replica of-"

Phoenix rushed up to his face. " SHUT UO! FALCON PUNCH!" Phoenix's attack connected to Cell's face and he blew of half his body. With a feeling of satisfactoy Phoenix floats away. Cell then regenerated his top half and flew back away from Phoenix. Phoenix turns back around even more mad then before. _**"**_Damn it! I will keep Falcon Punching you until you are completely gone!" Phoenix declared to him. As Phoenix was about to lunge for another attack, A bright light appeard in the sky and came hurling down . As it grew clowser it showed Captain Falcon coming flying down from the sky like a meteor.

_**"**_I'll show you a FALCON PUNCH!" With a battle cry, Captain Falcon used his falcon punch and Cell was completely destroyed with no remains whatsoever. "HYES! I CAN FLY! C'MON!" Xeonico flies up and grabs Captain Falcon to place him on the ground before he fell on his face again and makes a fool out of himself.

"For once I will say this…THAT WAS SO BEAST!" Xeonico wildly said, then reverts back to his normal self. "Ok then GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" Xeonico grabs Captain Falcon and took the Falcon Punch ability as he grips his hand into Captain Falcon's face.

_**"**_Crud…not…again…HYES I GET TO FLY AGAIN!" Captain falcon begins to lose his strength again.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Xeonico cried out as a surge of bright green energy appeared as a falcon and it was unleashed onto Captain Falcon which sent him flying back into space. "Now that's the way to do it! Not to mention that i don't want him around. Phoenix is already bad enough."

_**"**_HEY, that was my prey." Phoenix said with some dissatisfaction.

_**"**_Oh quit your whining and look up." Xeonico point up and shows that the Blue Falcon is hovering in the air. "Now listen here, I want you to get everyone together and get them on it. I am going to make some modifications to it while your doing your part." Xeonico ordered. Phoenix however remained silent. "Oh. C'mon we can build a new house and make It better then before."

Phoenix continued to remain silent for the next twenty minutes until, "…Fine."

_**"**_…That took forever…ok get going then." Xeonico flies away into the air to the Blue Falcon while Phoenix goes into the wreckage to find the others.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, now with this done you can all go and rip the mess out of Xuke's crazy idea's and such. But for now i'm still posting teh fics so don't go hammering him just yet. Anyway peace out and Review if you can because i just love to hear your opinion XD.**


End file.
